a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for removal of heavy covers and lids, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for removal and replacement of vault lids, manhole covers, and similar lids/covers with minimal physical strain on the operator.
b. Related Art
Vault lids, manhole lids, grates, and similar heavy covers (referred to collectively in this description and the appended claims as "lids" ) have traditionally been removed either by hand (which is very difficult) or using only very basic tools, such as pry bars and hooks.
When using a pry bar, the operator tries to find a hole or notch in the lid into which the end of the bar can be wedged, and then attempts to pry the heavy lid off of the opening. This requires a great deal of physical effort, and presents a very real possibility of the operator suffering a strain injury. Moreover, the lid may not have any seam, notch or other feature near its edge which is suitably sized or shaped for the end of the pry bar, so that the end of the bar may damage the lid and/or the surrounding lip in the course of the efforts to get the lid off the opening.
Furthermore, the ends of conventional pry bars offer little grip and very poor stability when removing lids. As a result, the bar can easily slip off of the lid and allow it to drop, very possibly causing damage to the lid and/or access opening, or serious physical injury to the operator. Moreover, operators often resort to using some form of makeshift, ill-shaped fulcrum for the pry bar (such as a rock or piece of wood) in order to generate the necessary leverage, further increasing the likelihood of an accident.
Still further, pry bars do not provide the operator with any convenient means for moving the lid out of the work area once it has been pried from the opening. As a result, the heavy lid is typically "manhandled" out of the way, presenting further opportunities for back injuries and smashed fingers.
The second type of lid removal tool in common use consists of a simple lifting hook. The operator inserts the hook through an opening or ring in the lid, and then heaves the lid up and away from the access hole. Again, this involves considerable exertion and risk of back injury, hernia, or spinal compression, especially since the operator must bend over the heavy lid when removing it with a hook. Moreover the hook, like the pry bar, offers no easy way to transport the lid after it has been removed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lid removal tool that permits easy and convenient removal and replacement of heavy lids and similar covers without requiring heavy lifting, so as to provide improved operator comfort and reduced risk of injury. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a lid removal tool that provides improved stability when lifting and lowering the lid, so as to reduce the risk of the lid slipping off and falling. Still further, there exists a need for such a tool which provides for easy and convenient transportation of the lid away from an opening after removal. Still further, there exists a need for such a tool which is capable of removing/replacing various vault lids, manhole covers, grates and other types of covers without causing damage to such covers or the surrounding openings.